girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Heterodyne inmates
Many of the Castle Heterodyne inmates are there, in a meta sense, to be background color or get spectacularly killed to make a point (Zola's evil, the Castle is dangerous, etc.). However, as long as the Professors have gone to the bother of presenting them, we can go to the bother of indexing them. Inmates that were not Indexed * Unknown female inmate 1 ( from image below called Chez Kestle) * Unidentified inmate 2 (from image below called Chez Kestle) * Lady with pink round metalic objects for ears and a pony tail on an otherwise bald head, first seen here(f). Her name is one of two Franz, or Zonia, as identified by Tiktoffen on page(e). * Person with goggles a white buttoned coat and black hair, first seen standing next to Squinaldo on this page(g). * A person frothing at the mouth between Thanos and R79 on this page(g). * Doctor Merlot * Moloch von Zinzer * Short Silver-Back Koala, between Zola, Tiktoffen, and a minion dressed in black on this page(a). * The smiling Asian behind Zola and to the right of Sanaa on this page(a). * The minion with teeth behind Squinaldo, Green Hood, and Snapper Boikov, on this page(b). (possibly unidentified inmate 2, and/or the frothing at the mouth person between Thanos and R79 on page(g)) * Professor Diaz * Dr. Ott - mentioned on this page©. * Thug 1 - To Vole's right and wearing a brown coat on this page(d). Not an inmate, but doesn't need to be to be classed as a Castle Heterodyne torture toy aka inmate. * Thug 2 - To Vole's left and wearing a red hat and red coat on this page(d). Not an inmate, but doesn't need to be to be classed as a Castle Heterodyne torture toy aka inmate. * Soldier Boy 1 ( city version) dude dressed in red and white soldier uniform on this page(e). Not an inmate, but died after entering Castle Heterodyne like an inmate. * Soldier Boy 2 (village version) to the right of Soldier Boy 1 on this page(e). Not an inmate, but shared Soldier Boy 1's fate. * All of the named (Franz, Zonia, Krag) ,and some of the unnamed recently deceased on this page(e). * Hristo Tiktoffen Chez Kestle Image:Zola_will_kill_you.png|thumb|center|378px|Zola 'will' kill you. poly 68 91 3 141 4 214 67 158 70 145 95 130 92 101 Unknown female inmate 1 poly 293 125 318 107 342 105 353 133 374 153 374 290 312 281 332 206 Sanaa Wilhelm poly 286 120 314 100 345 96 340 80 330 54 309 52 284 87 273 189 312 264 321 206 Pince-nez poly 252 211 218 177 186 176 221 72 245 41 278 41 280 85 Jack A'Horned poly 313 41 298 50 286 41 283 12 318 4 Unidentified inmate 2 poly 198 127 201 3 89 7 89 49 112 20 136 40 132 71 151 125 137 220 171 192 Squinaldo poly 97 329 8 325 9 225 64 166 100 180 140 274 Man With Glasses poly 75 81 22 122 68 75 94 64 112 35 128 50 124 78 142 126 127 217 112 177 79 161 78 148 101 134 99 100 Thanos the Wrenchman poly 374 124 339 62 378 32 Green Hood poly 197 182 249 219 293 255 258 306 154 316 138 227 182 197 Veilhat RIP poly 68 68 82 58 85 7 61 5 45 57 6 106 15 124 Bubble-brain default Castle Heterodyne inmates Point to each character for more info. Category:Castle Heterodyne inmates Category:Villains Category:Agatha's minions Category:Castle Heterodyne inmates Category:Villains Category:Agatha's minions